minecivfandomcom-20200214-history
Novgorad - Season 1
"Novgorad is a bustling trade hub and a symbol of peace around the world." - Guard Captain Xen Valrue, A Tourist's Guide to Novgorad Novgorad was an entirely RP-driven nation on the MineCiv server during Season 1. __TOC__ Situated in the northwest of the world, Novgorad was a nation of builders and tradesmen that was known for their architecture and their actions in the politics of the world, namely involving the Byzantine Empire. Founded on a large isle away from the troubles of the world, Novgorad remained isolated from the rest of the world, utilizing sea travel as the main method of transportation. This made Novgorad a very defensible isle, and the far-off positioning rendered it mostly overlooked by raiding parties, as the trip was too far. The climate was a cold one, with temperatures reaching 0 to -5 degrees Celsius in the winters. Though, the northern positioning gave Novgorad a beautiful view of the Aurora Borealis most nights. Notable Members Drakeius - '''King David Eldritch Mikaelovich founded Novgorad in the conflagration of war, tearing a name for his small tribe of wanderers into the eyes of the world during conflict with Japan. He ruled for all of Novgorad's time in power, aloof from his people, high in Fort Elisabeth. With heavy ties to the kingdom of Dacia and a growing relation to Byzantine, David found himself marching to war multiple times, much to the chagrin of his people. Despite this, King David was a beloved king by his people, and defended the country in times of turmoil. In times of peace however, he was content to leave most management to his Lord Commissar, Maxirion V'harr, only intervening if an executive order was required. This caused a usual back and forth of wartime and peacetime leadership, where the nation would enter martial law whenever war was declared. It was in this martial law that the defense of his people became a top priority. King David's only priority was the protection of his people '''MaxirionV - '''Lord Commissar Maxirion V'harr acted as the primary Military Governor of Novgorad, answerable only to the King himself. Maxirion V'harr came to Novgorad shortly after its founding as a weary outcast from a far away land ravaged by war. Seeing his prior experience with leadership, King David swiftly promoted him to his second-in-command. Tasked with overseeing the construction of the nation, he instead chose to build it all himself, plank by plank, brick by brick, sometimes going exhausting periods of time without sleep. A heavy traveler and author, he visited many nations and wrote a great amount of literature for the libraries of Novgorad, books that became highly sought after across the world. Beloved by the people, V'harr put extensive time into getting to know all of the folk of Novgorad, and forged alliances for Novgorad that would later prove invaluable to the King. A fair and just peacetime leader, he founded the Novgoradian Commisariat, and the Guardsmen, with the intention of defense for the ill-equipped nation. '''Cpt_Silvrose - '''Paul "Silvrose" Baumgartner was a German immigrant to Novgorad, who served for the longest time as a lumberjack in the early days of the fledgling nation. As Novgorad rose to power, so did the amount of work piled onto Silvrose. Eventually, he applied for the Commisariat, and from then on served as a Commissar under Maxirion V'harr, managing the resource-gathering efforts of Novgorad in teams, from the comfort of his own home. Serving loyally in the nation and for a brief tenure even running the church, Silvrose did a variety of jobs and as the nation grew, so did his own desire to contribute. Eventually, Silvrose was promoted to Lord Admiral, and oversaw much of Novgorad's naval needs from his own office. Plans were drafted to fortify the cove, build a dock, and erect the navy of Novgorad, but as to this current day they have not been acted upon. '''Architecture The architecture of Novgorad mainly consisted of wooden structures braced by oak logs and stone brick. With an aesthetic eye for beauty, much of Novgorad was allowed to flow with nature, leaving trees and flowers dotting the town itself. Much of the style of building was kept simple yet effective, most of the buildings were derived from germanic and norse architecture, as shown in structures like Vonya Hall, which was based off a viking longhouse. Category:Faction